Unexpected Koibito
by hime-chan13
Summary: NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! Find out what's happening to Kyo after he met Tooru's cousin! But still, some Jyunishi can't tarnsform. Review kudasai! Review dong!
1. Prologue

A/N : Well, I don't have any Furuba characters (I wish I had!)

        Especially Shi-chan!

        Shi-chan!! AISHITERU!!! (shouting along the road ^-^;)

        Anyway, I know my English and summary are bad so…gomen nasai!!

      In this story, Yuki and Tooru are…you know. Couple. And Yuki calls her Tooru-kun! Waii!!!

      To my sister, I'M SO SORRY!! I LIED TO YOU!!! (crying on the floor, makes everybody insane)

        But, whether it's bad or not review kudasai!!

The prologue

"Hai" paused a moment "But uncle, school…hai! Have a nice trip!" Tooru hung up the phone

"Who is it, Tooru-kun?" Shigure looked at her from behind his newspaper. Tooru walked and sit in front of the table that separated her and Shigure.

"My uncle. He's going to go to London" said Tooru

"Ah, Tooru-kun's uncle has called you. It's about your cousin right?" said Yuki suddenly, he entered the room and sat beside Shigure.

"Um" Tooru nodded "Ano…Shigure-san"

"Hmm" Shigure kept reading

"My uncle wanted to entrust his daughter to me while he's in London. He can't bring her because her daughter didn't want to leave" Tooru played her fingers, Shigure nodded several times.

"So?" Shigure folded the newspaper, put it down and took off his glasses.

"Can she stay in here until her father back?" asked Tooru

"How old is she?" Shigure supported his head on the table with his hands.

"She's 16 years old, and she will enter the same school with me if you allow her to stay" answered Tooru, she looked at Shigure.

"OK! She's staying!" Shigure smiled happily then he stood up and walked to Kyo who was sitting by the door "Right Kyo?"

"Huh?" Kyo looked at him "What're you talking about?"

"Ne Kyo, you're here all the time and you weren't listening" Shigure rubbed his hair

"Do I have to hear your stupid conversation?" Kyo's temper started to blow up

"Urusei baka neko! If you don't understand then just shut your mouth!" said Yuki sarcastically

"Nani!!?" Kyo stood up and raised his punch "You're the one who must shut your damn mouth, kuso nezumi!!"

"It started again" Shigure took a deep breath "Anyway Tooru-kun, when will she come?"

"Tomorrow" answered Tooru, while Kyo and Yuki were arguing behind her.

"Well, at least I'll have some 'fun' starting tomorrow" Shigure smiled evilly, his dog's ear and tail came out

"Pervert old man!!" shouted Yuki and Kyo. Sweat drop on Tooru's head

***

"Tooru-kun, I'm going to the Main House!" shouted Shigure, Tooru ran to him and waved her hand.

"Itterasai!" she smiled and Shigure replied her then left

'Riing…riing…'

Tooru ran inside the house and picked up the phone

"Moshi-moshi!"

_"Ru-chan"_ it was a girl's voice

"Sa-chan! It's been a long time since I hear your voive" said Tooru happily "Where're you now?"

_"I'm in the train station"_

"Gomen, Sa-chan! I can't pick you up because Yuki-kun's bronchi…"

_"Daijoubu Ru-chan. I can find your home by myself"_ said the girl

"Gomen ne, Sa-chan!" Tooru felt very guilty

_"Daijoubu"_ the girl laughed a little _"Sore ja, see ya!"_

"Ja ne!" then the girl's disconnected the phone and Tooru hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and turned her body

"Who is it, Tooru-kun?" Yuki climbed down the stairs and leant on the wall. He coughed several times

"Yuki-kun, you must stay on your bed!" Tooru walked to him and helped him to upstairs.

"I'm so bored" said Yuki between his coughs.

They've reached his room. Tooru helped him to lie down on bed

"You must rest your body, kay? Hatori-san will come here with Shigure-san after they finish their meeting"

"OK" Yuki nodded. Tooru pulled the blanket and wrapped it on Yuki

"Tooru-kun, what about your cousin? Does she know the way?" asked Yuki

"That's why I'm a bit worry now. She said she will find this house alone but…"

"Gomen Tooru-kun, if my bronchi…"

"Hush!" Tooru put her index finger on Yuki's lip "Your health is important now. Lucky it's a winter vacation!" she smile and Yuki replied her

"By the way, where's that baka neko?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's training in the forest now" Tooru looked outside the window

Meanwhile, Shigure was walking on the street. He was going to turn when suddenly someone bumped to him.

"Whoa!" both of them lost their balance and fell

"Kyaa!" the person fell on the top of Shigure. A suitcase fell beside them

"Ouch…my back…" Shigure groaned then he looked at the person. He froze. Light turquoise colored eyes. Long black hair. A girl.

"Waa…sumimasen" she stood up and bowed several times

"Daijoubu, daijoubu" Shigure stood up, he rubbed his back

"Gomen nasai!  I didn't pay attention to the road. I was in a hurry so…gomen nasai!" she bowed again

"It's OK, miss! I'm fine" Shigure smiled

"Gomen"

Shigure took the suitcase and handed to the girl

"Here! Next time walk carefully!" said Shigure wisely. (A/N : Did he?)

"Arigatou!" she took the suitcase "Ano…sir, can I ask you a question?" asked the girl

"Of course"

"Is it true that this road goes to a small forest?"

"Yes, it does!" answered Shigure

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" she bowed then she bowed again and left. Shigure just watched her back and then headed to the Main House.

ÐËÑ

'Knock knock'

"Excuse me!"

"Tooru-kun, there's someone outside" said Yuki

"I think it's my cousin. I'll check it first!" Tooru walked out from Yuki's room and headed to the front gate. She opened it.

"Ru-chan" a girl smiled to her

"Sa-chan!"

***

So…damn! I forgot what to say!! (kicking on the floor) Oh! I remember! Hehehe!!  What's the point of this chapter? It's just a prologue. Curious about Tooru's cousin? So do I!! (or maybe you don't. Hiks)

…

…

GW MESTI NGOMONG APA LAGI!!!

Sorry! It means "What am I suppose to say again!!!!"

Review kudasai! V(^o-)


	2. 1st time in their house

Hello!! We meet again! Sorry for taking so long to update because I've been working all of my crazy exams and things! But I'm sooooo happy because I can update my story!!!! Anyway, I think in the 1st chapter there're a lot of minus there but…what can I do!!? I'm bad in writing a story!! I can't make a description story!!! But I really dying to release my crazy obsession!!!! So, I just want to tell you that I'll try my best to make s good chapter this time! Review kudasai!!

Here's the story!

1st time in their house

"It's so nice to meet you! My name is Sakuya Honda!" she bowed her body when Yuki appeared in the living room. _(A/N : You know, the place where Shigure-tachi used to sit. The one with the door that used to break)_ She has a long brown-reddish hair, a pair of pale blue eyes, her height was about 167 cm.

"Yuki Souma. Nice to meet you too!" Yuki also bowed his head.

"Yuki-kun, I've told you to stay in bed!" Tooru stood up rapidly and help Yuki to sit.

"Gomen, Tooru-kun! But it's so rude not to introduce our self if there's a guest" he sat down and coughs several times. Tooru sat beside her and Sakuya sat in front of them.

"Ano…it's alright if Yuki-san isn't well enough" Sakuya felt guilty, Yuki looked at her in surprise.

"Yuki-san?"

"Ah! Gomen nasai! I've called your name without your permission! Gomen nasai!!" Sakuya bowed several times.

"No, it's fine to me!" Yuki smiled softly to her.

"But it's so rude to call someone's name without their permission! Mom will be very mad if she heard that! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Sakuya kept bowing.

"Ano…" sweat drops on Yuki's head, he tried to stop Sakuya but she didn't listen to him.

"Daijoubu, Yuki-kun. If you keep trying to stop her, it'll be worse. She's kind of something like Rit-chan-san" explained Tooru, "She'll stop by herself" she smiled.

A few minutes later,

"Hhh!" Sakuya took a deep breath, "It feels so relieved" she rubbed her chest.

"Ne, Sa-chan, since you've done your apologizes, why don't we eat our lunch now?" Tooru stood up.

"Lunch? I'd love to!" Sakuya smiled.

"Then, I'll prepare it for you guys!" Tooru headed to the kitchen.

"Tooru-kun, Kyo and Shigure won't eat their lunch. They'll eat outside" shouted Yuki.

"Hai!" Tooru smiled.

"Kyo-san? Shigure-san?" Sakuya looked at Yuki curiously.

"Ah, they're my cousins!" explained Yuki, she wrapped himself more tightly with his jacket.

"Yuki-san, you must be very cold! I'll close the door!" Sakuya stood up and headed to the door.

"Iie, Honda-san! I'm fine. You don't have to close it!" Yuki tried to stop her but Sakuya closed it.

"Iie, it's not good for your health!" she walked and back to her spot, "By the way, call me Sakuya! It's been a habit that everyone call me by the name"

"Alright. Sakuya…san!" said Yuki.

***

"Thanks for the food!" Yuki put down his chopsticks, Sakuya and Tooru also did the same.

"Your cooks are always delicious as usual, Ru-chan!" praised Sakuya.

"Thank you!" Tooru smiled then she stood up with plates on her hands.

"Ah, let me help you!" Sakuya also stood up, she walked to Tooru.

"It's fine. Why don't you take a bath first?" Tooru stopped and looked at her.

"But I'm…" Sakuya tried to protest but Tooru cut her words.

"Just go!" she smiled, Sakuya lost.

"Alright if you insist!" Sakuya walked to her suitcase, which was on the corner of the living room. She opened it and took out her clothes. "I'll take the bath first, Yuki-san" Sakuya passed Yuki.

"Douzo" Yuki took out some pills from his pockets and drank it.

"Ano…where's the bathroom?" Sakuya came back.

"It's on the right corner" sweat drop on Yuki's head.

"Thank you!" she left again.

"What a funny girl!"

***

"Tadaima! Yuki-kun, Tooru-kun!" Shigure shouted. He took off his shoes and entered the living room. He found Yuki was watching television.

"Okaeri, Shigure!" replied Yuki without looking his cousin.

"Kyo hasn't come yet?" Shigure took sat beside Yuki.

"Um" Yuki nodded.

"Ah, okaerinasai, Shigure-san!" Tooru came out with a tray of 3 glasses of hot tea.

"Your cousin has arrived, ne?" Shigure looked at a suitcase on the corner of the living room.

"Hai!" answered Tooru, she put the tray on the table.

"Where's she now?" Shigure looked surrounds him.

"She's taking a bath now" Tooru sat. She put her hands on the table.

"I see" Shigure nodded his head several times, _(I think I already saw that suitcase, but where?)_ "Then, I'm going to have some water" he stood up and headed to the kitchen. Suddenly…

"Ru-chan, I've finished!" Sakuya came up while she was drying up her hair. Shigure looked at his right side and…

'Thud'

Shigure and Sakuya fell on to the floor.

"Oww…" Shigure rubs his bottom, Sakuya opened her eyes and…start to panic again.

"Whoa!! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to hurt you! Watashi wa baka desu! Baka! I didn't use my eyes to walk! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" she bowed several times.

"Hey! We meet again!" shouted Shigure.

"He?" she stopped apologize.

"You! The girl who bumped me this morning!" Shigure looked at her.

"Ara, honto desuka?" Sakuya slanted her head.

"Of course! You didn't remember me?" asked Shigure.

"Eeto…" she looked at the ceilings and tried to remember.

"Shigure-san, what's happening?" Tooru showed up "Shigure-san! Are you OK?" Tooru helped him to stand up.

"I'm fine!" said Shigure.

"Sa-chan!" Tooru also helped Sakuya to stand up "Are you OK?"

"Ah, I remembered now!" Sakuya hit his left's palm with her right hand "You're the one who I asked a way!"

"Sou, sou!" Shigure smiled.

"You've met each other?" Tooru looked to Sakuya then Shigure.

"Yea, she hit me when I was going to the Main House" explained Shigure.

"I see" Tooru looked disbelief, "So, I think it has been decided by God! It's destiny!" shouted Tooru. Sweatdrops on Shigure's and Sakuya's head

"Tooru-kun, what're you talking about?" said Shigure.

"Ru-chan, I've finished my bath" Sakuya touched her shoulder.

"OK!' Tooru looked at her but suddenly Sakuya gasped.

"I forgot my glasses!" she turned her body and started to run. But she didn't realize that someone has entered the house and was going to turn at the corner to her. And, Sakuya saw that there was a light orange head and…

'Thud'

***

2nd chapter finished already! (stretch and yawn)

Well, how do you guys think about it? Is it bad? (hiks)

I know it! it's bad, right?

My grammar is very bad!!!

No!! (shout hysterically, tears all over the floor)

Ahem! (back to normal)

So, what will happen? Was it Kyo or someone else?

Find out in the next chapter!

Review kudasai!

V(^o-)v


	3. 1st time in the school

It's been a looooooooooooooooooong time since the last time I've updated the 2nd chapter!!!!

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

It's because I've graduated my Jr. High and entered High School.

And now is the time for my teachers to give us crazy exams, paper work and things!

AAARRGH!!!!

My head can be blow up any seconds!!!

So, I'm very very very very sorry about that!!

Oh yeah, and thanks for everyone who has reviewed me!

I wanted to put their names in here but I forgot to write it down! V(^o-)v

By the way, I'm very sorry if I've misspelled Tooru.

I've tried to type 'Tohru' but I just can't! Sorry!

Let's the story begin!!!!

1st time in the school

"Ittekmasu!"

"Itterasai!" Shigure waved his hand while watching the 4th of them walking away.

Good morning! Tooru Honda desu! Today is very bright and it's the 1st day for my cousin, Sakuya Honda, to enter the school. I hope she'll be in the same class with us, because it will be very crowd if she...

"Why are you walking beside me?" That shout makes my mind back into reality and looks at a boy with an orange hair in front of me. Kyo-kun.

"But Sohma-kun, I..." the one he shouted to is Sa-chan.

"Cut it out! Don't call me with that!" he shouts more loudly.

"But, you didn't want me to call you Kyo-kun either!" she looks at him. Kyo-kun's scratching his head in impatient. Stress mark appears on his head.

"I've told you just to call my name! I hate formality!" he throws his face away.

"But Sohma-kun..." she whines.

"ENOUGH!" he stops and shouts. He throws his bag onto the road and put his hands on his waist. He takes a deep breath and shouts at her. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sa-chan only covers her ears with her hands with her eyes closes.

"Stop it, baka neko! You're disturbing the neighbors!" Yuki-kun who's walking beside me stops and folds his hands. I stop too and look at the three of them. Kyo-kun's turning his body to Yuki-kun.

"So what's the problem, kuso nezumi?" he folds his hands too.

"It's still early in the morning. Only crazy guys who always shouts in the morning" answers Yuki-kun calmly.

"So you're calling me crazy, huh?" Kyo-kun looks very calm but from his voice, I know that he's getting impatient now.

"No, I'm not. You said it by yourself" a stress mark appears on Kyo-kun's head. "I never said that you're crazy" more stress marks. "And don't follow my move"

"THAT"S IT!!" Kyo-kun's cat's ears and tail comes out and straightens. "I'M NOT CRAZY AND I DIDN"T FOLLOW YOUR MOVE! IT WAS MY NATURAL MOVE AND DON'T YOU LECTURE ME LIKE AN OLD MAN, KUSO NEZUMI!!" he points his index finger to Yuki-kun who remains calm. All I can do is giggling.

"Ara, Sohma-kun wa honto ni kawaii desu!" suddenly Sa-chan walks to Kyo-kun and holds his cat's ears. Sweat drops on me and Yuki-kun's head. Kyo-kun only straightens up and some straight flushes across his face appear. His body is shaking in anger while Sa-chan is playing with his cat's ears and tail happily.

"You..." his voice is shaking, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he turns his body quickly and runs faster. Leaving only dust for us.

"Sohma-kun, you forgot your bag!" Sa-chan waves her hand to him.

"Baka" Yuki-kun pats his own forehead and shakes his head.

"Ha...Hai..." big sweat drop on my head.

***

"Tooru, are you glad now? Sakuya entered the same class with us" Uo-chan says to me when she and Hana-chan arrives at my desk.

"Um" I nod, "Yokatta ne" I smile.

"Both of you are fine in that house, right?" Uo-chan pulls a chair and sits next to me.

"Um"

"I DON'T WANT!" the three of us looks at Kyo-kun who's standing in front of the class. "Why don't you do it by yourself, kuso nezumi?"

"I can't. I must attend a school's meeting and that's why I asked you to help me. You should be proud of that" Yuki-kun is standing calmly in front of Kyo-kun.

"WHY MUST I BE PROUD IF YOU WERE ASKING ME FOR A HELP!"

"Because I never asking you until now" Yuki-kun folds his hands and he's already looks impatient. I feel sorry for him because he has a lot of things to do.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO HELP YOU! I DON'T WANT IF THE PERSON IS HER!" Kyo-kun points his finger to Sa-chan who's standing beside Yuki-kun.

"All you have to do is taking her for a tour about our school and you can't do that?" Yuki-kun looks at Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun fists his hands and he clenches his teeth.

"WHY DON'T YOU ASK THEM?" Kyo-kun points his finger to us now.

"Eh?" all I can say is that.

"I don't want to make Tooru-kun and her friends tired" answers Yuki-kun calmly. Sweat drops on our heads.

"It's alright Yuki-san. I can ask for someone's help" Sa-chan looks very uneasy.

"Ano...Yuki-kun, I can do that job" I stands up but Yuki-kun ignores me and Sa-chan.

"How coward you are! Just because of that accident you don't want to help her! I feel very sorry on you!" then Yuki-kun looks at her. "I'm sorry, Tooru kun! But can you help me?"

"Of course" I smile but...

"You rat..." I look at Kyo-kun and his body is trembling in anger. "OK! I'LL DO THE JOB!" he shouts and then he drags Sa-chan rapidly.

"So...Sohma-kun!" all of us can hear Sa-chan shouts.

"Baka" then Yuki-kun walks out of the class.

"Sakuya and that boy didn't get along well, huh?" says Hana-chan.

"Ha...Hai" I sit back and looks at the table. I know that Kyo-kun was wrong, but he has his own reason to do that. That's because of yesterday's accident.

FLASHBACK

"I forgot my glasses!" Sa-chan turned her body and started to run. But she didn't realize that someone has entered the house and was going to turn at the corner to her. And, Sa-chan saw that there was a light orange head and…

"Oi, I've bought the knife" Kyo-kun showed up with a wrapped knife in his hand.

Then it was happening very fast. Sa-chan and Kyo-kun looked each other. Sa-chan looked at the knife in Kyo-kun's hand and suddenly she shouted.

"ROBBER!" and after that, she grabbed Kyo-kun's hand and backed him. She took the knife and threw it away.

"Oi, Sakuya-kun! It's Kyo..." Shigure-san was trying to stop her but it was too late.

"What the..." Kyo-kun looked confuse. All of us looked confuse.

"HAAA!!" And then, she lifted his body by pulling his hand and threw him away.

"KYO-KUN!!" I shouted.

"WAAAAA!!" shouted Kyo-kun. He fell onto the floor hardly.

"Hosh...hosh..." Sa-chan breathed heavily. "Now, we can call the police!" she put her hands on her waist confidently. "Lucky me I knew Judo!"

"Sa...Sakuya-kun" called Shigure-san. His face looked pale. Sa-chan looked at him. "It's Kyo-kun. Yuki-kun's cousin"

"..."

Sa-chan looked pale when she looked at Kyo-kun who was lying on the floor.

"WAAAAA!!! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!" she bowed several times. "AAA! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?" she messed her hair and shook her head. "GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!" she bowed several times again.

"BAKA!" Kyo-kun already stood up. "DON'T ATTACK SOMEBODY BEFORE YOU ASK!" he shouted.

"GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!"

And after that, Kyo-kun stayed away from her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"But, don't you guys think that we must follow them? I'm afraid that Carrot Top will do something bad to her" Uo-chan looks at me and Hana-chan, "Ne, Tooru?"

"Hai!" then the three of us decides to follow them. We're trying to find them everywhere.

"Where are they going anyway?" asks Uo-chan. And suddenly,

"AAA! SOHMA-KUN!!" Sa-chan's shout.

"I can feel their electricity" Hana-chan's antenna comes out and pints to the right direction. The three of us, well every student in the hall, looks to the right and sees Sa-chan is shouting and looks under her.

"SOHMA-KUN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! GOMEN NASAI!" she shouts in panic. "I must find some helps!"

"Quick!" shouts Uo-chan. Then the three of us runs rapidly to her. But actually, only me and Uo-chan.

"I'll come to you guys later!" shouts Hana-chan. She decides to take a walk.

"Sa-chan! What happen?" I shout. The two of us stops near her. Sa-chan turns her head to us. Suddenly she hugs m and cries.

"I'VE MADE HIM FALL!!" she burst out.

"Fall?" asks Uo-chan. Sa-chan sobs and points her finger to a hole behind her. Uo-chan walks nearer and looks into the hole and sees Kyo-kun is lying in there.

"My, my, he looks very mess!" says Hana-chan when she arrives.

"Che...teme..."

***

HEY!

Whaddya think?

I've tried my best but if it's still don't fits you, I'm very sorry!

Every human do mistakes.

Well, I'm waiting for you guys' reviews!

See ya in the next chapter!!

V(^o-)v


End file.
